


Une chasse accompagnée

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, Twins-Who-Lived
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius est sorti du Voile de la Mort par Scrimgeour dans une tentative de se rapprocher des jumeaux Potter. Après la mort de Dumbledore Harry et Iris sont conduits au Square Grimmauld où l'ordre c'est réinstallé. Avec Ron et Hermione ils réfléchissent aux différents horcruxes de Voldemort mais si ils pensent que Sirius, Remus, Bill et Charlie vont les laisser faire seuls ils ont tort. Un peu d'aide peut d'ailleurs être la bienvenue. Ainsi que créer de la romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une proposition

Sirius, Remus, Bill et Charlie était en mission. Ils voulaient savoir ce que préparaient les quatre jeunes et quelle mission Dumbledore leur avait donné. Du coup ils fouillaient chaque pièce de Square Grimmauld où ils vivaient depuis que les Langues-de-Plombs sous ordre de Scrimgeour avait réussi à sortir Sirius du Voile.

Ils cherchaient les quatre depuis trois heures et toujours rien. Ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à sortir de la maison quand -finalement- ils entendirent leurs voix. Iris et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air d'accord.

"Je suis sûre qu'il en a laissé un à l'orphelinat." insistait Hermione

"Moi je te dis que non Mione. Il n'aurait pas voulu un objet d'une telle importance dans le monde moldu. Encore moins dans un endroit comme ça. C'était l'endroit où il était forcé d'aller chaque été."

"Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? C'est un risque énorme de ne pas y aller. Imagine il y en a un."

"Je sais que je ne retournerai jamais chez les Dursley, et les Dursley étaient pour Harry et moi ce que l'orphelinat était pour Voldy."

"Je suis d'accord avec Iris, il a abandonné la Chambre des Secrets et le Basilic pour ne pas y retourner. Si il en laissé un quelque part je dirai que c'est Poudlard."

"Ne dis pas d'idiotie Harry. Il ne peut pas en avoir laissé un à Poudlard il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. "

 

Les quatre espions se regardaient interloqués, ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils parlaient exactement mais ils sentaient que ça devait être gros. Malheureusement dans leur soulagement à enfin les trouver ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux sorts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et donc pendant qu'ils écoutaient Ron faisait le tour de la bibliothèque pour les prendre à revers. Lorsqu'il parla ils firent un bon de surprise.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?"

"Et bien ..." Sirius n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse

"Et si tu évitais de nous mentir Sirius, et que vous veniez vous asseoir pour nous expliquer ce que vous foutez là à nous écouter." intervint Harry calmement mais avec une certaine froideur dans la voix, seul signe de sa colère.

Hermione elle les regardait d'un air furieux et Iris elle leur tournait le dos.

Remus décida d'expliquer.

"Nous voulons vous aider, vous comptez pour nous et on veut vous aider. Vous avez pas besoin de tout faire tout seuls. On est là aussi. On se bat pour le même but. Laissez nous vous aider."

"Iris, Harry je sais que j'ai pas vraiment été le parrain idéal jusque là mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi me rattraper." supplia Sirius

Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent vigoureusement, les quatre plus jeunes se regardèrent et demandèrent quelques minutes pour discuter. Hermione lança le sort **Assurdiato** et ils commencèrent à discuter rapidement.

"Charlie et Bill sont doués en Défense, ils peuvent nous aider et en plus on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends comme protection autour des horcruxes. Bill a de l’expérience comme briseur de sort." tenta Ron

"Et Remus s'y connaît en Défense, de même que Sirius, il était un auror dans la dernière guerre." continua Hermione "Moi je suis pour, on aura probablement besoin d'aide et peut être que l'Ordre nous laissera tranquille si ils nous aident."

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes puis se tourna vers sa sœur. "Tu en penses quoi toi ?"

"Je suis d'accord avec Hermione et Ron, on a besoin d'aide, ils verront peut être la situation sur un nouvel angle, et ils connaissent peut être RAB. Et puis si on refuse ils nous mettront des bâtons dans les roues."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Ron peu familier avec les expressions moldus.

"Ils se mettront au milieu et nous ralentiront." expliqua Hermione

"Bon on leur en parle donc c'est unanime ?" demanda Harry. Les autres hochèrent la tête. "Bien en plus je pense que Sirius aurait pu nous empêcher de sortir de la maison avec les sorts de protections."

"Il faut qu'on leur donne des conditions. On sait ce qu'on fait, si ils sont avec nous faut que ce soit clair. On a pas besoin de baby-sitter."

"Je suis d'accord avec Iris, et est ce qu'on leur fait jurer de rien dire ?" demanda Ron

"Un serment, ils peuvent donner des infos à l'ordre que si on est morts ou capturés." dit Hermione.

Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes les détails avant de lever le sort et de commencer leur explications. Le serment provoqua quelques tensions. Aucun des adultes ne voulaient penser à la mort ou à la capture des plus jeunes mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix. Soit ils juraient, soit ils sortaient. Ils se résignèrent et puis se rassirent.

Il y avait deux canapés dans la bibliothèque, chacun pouvait contenir deux personnes, Ron et Hermione étaient sur un, Remus et Sirius sur l'autre. Bill et Charlie eux prirent un fauteuil chacun de même que Harry. Iris quant à elle s'assit sur les coussins par terre.

Ce fut Hermione qui expliqua tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos des horcruxes, mais ce fut plus pour Remus et Charlie parce que dès que Bill et Sirius entendirent le mot ils pâlirent. A la fin de l'explication tous avaient une tête atroce. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que quelqu'un fasse ça pour survivre, l'âme est quelque chose de sacrée, intouchable même les mages noirs ne veulent pas y toucher.

"Combien en a-t-il ?" demanda Sirius

"Sept en tout mais deux ont déjà été détruits, nous sommes à la recherche des autres." répondit Ron

"La nuit de la ..." commença Harry

"Mort de Dumbledore on était sorti pour aller en chercher un mais il avait déjà été pris par quelqu'un d'autre." finit Iris

"On devrait descendre, Mrs Weasley doit avoir fini de préparer le dîner, elle va nous chercher."dit Hermione

"Oh oui, j'ai faim" s'exclama Ron

Le groupe descendit ensemble et s'assirent pour dîner, la soirée se passa doucement, les occupants de la maison faisant de leur mieux pour oublier la guerre dehors. Iris fut la première à montée et en disant bonne nuit à sa famille, dit aux quatre nouveaux membres de leur groupe qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque à 9h au plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et Bonne Année.

Le lendemain trouva les huit dans la bibliothèque plongés dans des livres pour trouver un moyen de détruire les horcruxes. Jusqu'à ce que Iris repose son livre et se lève pour faire les cent pas.

"Iris qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse sous les yeux mais de la rater. C'est argghhh !!!"

"La réponse à quoi ?"

"Je sais pas. C'est juste une info qui devrait être évidente. Tu veux bien reprendre du début, ça va peut être me revenir ?"

"Bien sûr pas de soucis. Donc Dumbledore a eu la confirmation que Voldemort était toujours là à la fin de notre première année, et il a commencé à savoir comment à la fin de notre seconde année, quand le journal de Jedusor fut détruit."

"C'est ça, Harry tu es un génie."

"C'est  ça quoi ?"

"Avec quoi tu as détruit le journal ?" demanda Iris avec un grand sourire

"Avec un crochet de Basilik, oh !!!"

"J'ai pas saisi là, vous voulez bien expliquer ?" demanda Hermione

"Oui, et moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous foutiez auprès d'un Basilik à la fin de votre seconde année."

"Longue histoire mais ce qui est important c'est que Harry a détruit un horcruxe avec un crochet de Basilik, et on peut en avoir un autre vu qu'on sait où est la carcasse. On est donc obligé d'aller à Poudlard."

"En plus ça nous permettra de vérifier s'il en a laissé un ou non dans la Chambre des Secrets." ajouta Harry

"La chambre des secrets? C'est quoi cette histoire ?" demanda Remus légèrement hystérique.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard ne sachant pas si il fallait raconter cette histoire ou non. Ils se résignèrent au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Étant donné que c'était très difficile pour Ron et Hermione, Iris et Harry se dévouèrent à raconter cette année. Iris commença.

"Bon commençons par le début. C'est long et difficile alors n'interrompez pas s'il vous plait." après que les quatre autres acquiescèrent elle débuta. "Harry et moi étions chez les Dursley, mais nous ne recevions aucunes cartes ni de Ron ni d'Hermione. Le soir de notre anniversaire les Dursley avaient un dîner d'affaire. On est monté dans notre chambre et sur le lit il y avait un elfe de maison, Dobby, il voulait nous empêcher de retourner à Poudlard parce qu'il y avait le risque d'un grand danger. C'était lui qui avait bloqué nos lettres."

"Quand on a refusé de promettre de ne pas y retourner il est allé dans la cuisine et a lancé un sort sur le gâteau. Nous causant des problèmes avec le ministère. Deux jours plus tard Ron, Fred et George sont venus nous chercher avec la voiture volante. On est arrivé au Terrier et allé ensuite au Chemin de Traverse, il y a eu une altercation entre Malfoy père et Mr Weasley. On est rentré ensuite, et rien ne c'est passé jusqu’au 1er Septembre, quand on devait partir pour Poudlard, Ron, Iris et moi on était les dernier à prendre le passage pour la plateforme, mais elle était fermée. Ensuite Ron a eu l'idée de prendre la voiture volante pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard. Ce qu'on a fait, le problème c'est que la voiture était fatiguée et quand on est arrivé à Poudlard elle a lâchée et on a atterri sur le Saule Cogneur, on s'en est sorti indemne mais la voiture est parti dans la forêt interdite. Ensuite on s'est fait attraper par Rogue qui nous a emmené dans son bureau, et on s'est prit une retenue chacun par MacGonnagal."

"A part le fait qu'on avait Lockart comme prof, rien de particulier ne c'est passé jusqu'à notre retenue, Ron était avec Rusard et il devait nettoyer les trophées. Nous on devait aider Lockart pour répondre au courrier des fans. L'horreur absolu."

"Je pense quand même que j'ai eu la pire." intervint Ron

"Non c'est nous." dit Harry.

Ils allaient se lancer dans un long débat mais Hermione et Iris leur tapa l'arrière de la tête pour qu'ils arrêtent.

"Ça suffit vous deux. Donc on était avec Lockart et on a après plusieurs heures, entendu une voix étrange qui parlait de tuer. On en a pas pensé grand chose. A Halloween on est allé à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick. Et en en sortant on a entendu une voix qui parlait de tuer. En bref, on est tombé sur Miss Teigne pétrifié. C'était la première victime. Il y en a eu quatre autres après cela. C'est la même année que Harry et moi avons appris que parler aux serpents c'était mal vu. Tout le monde nous suspectait. On a découvert au cours de l'année que Hagrid avait été renvoyé parce qu'on l'avait suspecté d'avoir ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans. On n'est pas allé lui parler jusqu'à après que Hermione ait été pétrifiée. Le problème c'est que Fudge était venu le prendre pour l'amener à Azkaban, le même soir Malfoy est venu dire à Dumbledore que les gouverneurs le suspendaient. En partant Hagrid nous a dit de suivre les araignées. Ce qu'on a fait et on est arrivé dans un nid d'acromantule où on a appris que le monstre qu'avait Hagrid était une acromantule appelé Aragog, qu'il avait peur du monstre de la Chambre et que la fille qui était morte avait été retrouvé dans des toilettes."

"De là on a su qu'il fallait parler à Mimi Geignarde. On a fait un arrêt à l'infirmerie avant et on a appris, grâce à Hermione, que le monstre était un Basilik. Mais alors qu'on allait le dire à un prof. On a entendu MacGonnagal dire que Ginny avait été emmené dans la Chambre. Comme on croyait que Lockart y allait on est allé lui dire ce qu'on savait. Mais il nous a dit qu'il avait volé toutes les histoires à d'autres personnes. Il a tenté de nous faire tout oublier mais on l'a emmené avec nous dans le passage. Mais une fois qu'on était dans le passage souterrain il a pris la baguette de Ron qui était cassé et a lancé un sort, qui a rebondi et fait tomber une partie du mur. Laissant Iris et moi du côté où était Ginny. On est entré, et en gros c'était un horcruxe de Voldy à l'oeuvre, il a envoyé le Basilik sur nous mais on avait Fumseck et le Choipeau pour nous aider. Le choipeau m'a donné l'épée de Griffondor et j'ai tué le Basilik. Puis détruit le journal avec une dent."

Ils avaient tout fait pour éviter de montrer les réels dangers mais les quatre étaient très pâles. Sirius eut juste le temps de parler de cheveux blancs, avant de s'évanouir. Mais les plus jeunes s'en moquaient presque. Ils avaient un moyen de détruire les horcruxes et ils iraient à Poudlard la nuit même.


	3. Poudlard

"Honnêtement, pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas nous en parler plus tôt ? C'est pas humain d'être debout à une heure pareille." protesta Charlie en buvant un café, il était deux et demi du matin et il venait juste d'être réveillé par Ron. Remus, Sirius et Bill semblaient d'ailleurs partager son avis. 

"On va à Poudlard, et on pouvait pas vous en parler avant parce qu'on savait pas si vous balanceriez pas notre sortie à l'Ordre." répondit Ron qui n'était pas beaucoup plus réveillé que ses frères 

"Bon on a pris le nécessaire, on ne devrait pas perdre de temps." dit Hermione en arrivant avec Iris, les deux filles portant chacune un sac 

"J'ai demandé à Forge et Gred de distraire les autres si on était pas là à temps, avec la promesse que j'enverrai un message si on doit être en retard." continua Iris 

"Comment vous voulez qu'on entre dans Poudlard ? Les passages secrets ont tous été bloqué." pointa Remus avec un froncement de sourcil

"Dumbledore a crée un passage et nous en a parlé, ça ne marchera que pour ceux qui sont avec Iris et moi." répondit Harry "Ron ?"

"Bien, Iris et Sirius vous y allez en premier, Sirius tu connais Pré au Lard comme ta poche et Iris est la plus douée pour aller où il ne faut pas, Bill tu partiras avec moi dès qu'on recevra le message d'Iris, ton rôle sera de t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de protections dissimulées et qui ont été raté par le premier groupe. Hermione et Charlie vous suivrez et Harry fermera le groupe avec Remus. Des questions ? Non génial, on y va." dit Ron avec assurance, il était doué en stratégie et il le montrait, à la plus grande surprise des plus vieux d'ailleurs. 

"Allez on y va." dit Iris en prenant le bras de Sirius et en transplanant 

Ne voulant pas apparaître au milieu de la rue, même si ils étaient sous des sortilèges de dissimulation elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques, elle les avait pris un peu à l'écart, derrière le pub d'Aberforth, elle aimait bien l'homme, il avait un sens de l'humour plutôt sympa quand on le connaissait, et elle le connaissait plutôt bien, la plupart de ses visites à Pré au Lard avaient fini dans son pub, parfois même elle avait quitté Poudlard lorsque les regards, les disputes ou tout le reste devenait trop. L'homme avait râlé au début, menacé de la ramener à Poudlard et de dire ses actions aux professeurs, mais elle était quand même revenue et ils avaient sympathisé. Il les avait d'ailleurs clairement entendu, il avait une très bonne ouïe quand il le voulait, puisqu'il sortit, la baguette à la main, ce malgré l'heure tardive, quoiqu'étant donné que c'était un pub c'était peut être normal pour lui, qui sait. 

"C'est moi Ab, c'est Rosa, on a des choses à faire t'en fait pas rien de dangereux." elle dit doucement mais clairement, l'homme l'entendit, il soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. 

Iris pouvait voir que Sirius avait des questions, mais c'était vraiment pas le moment, ils avaient à faire, un basilik à vider de son venin plus une légère exploration de la Chambre des Secrets, qui sait Voldy avait peut être cacher un horcruxe là. Elle le tira donc par la main et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à Honeydukes, Sirius bien qu'à contrecœur se résigna au silence, quoiqu'il prit sa filleule par la main, refusant de la lâcher. Il la guida jusqu'au magasin de sucreries, il connaissait bien Pré au Lard et du coup connaissait aussi les raccourcis. Il attendit ensuite qu'elle gère avec les protections autour du magasin, ainsi qu'avec la porte, un peu surpris qu'elle soit capable de faire une chose pareille aussi rapidement. 

"Voilà." dit d'ailleurs Iris, ayant fini sa tâche elle ouvrit la porte et envoya le message avec le médaillon, crée à partir de la même idée que la AD, ils étaient un peu plus complexes et seuls eux quatre en avaient. Ils portaient aussi d'autres bijoux qui leur permettaient de communiquer avec ceux en qui ils avaient confiance, Fred et George par exemple, ou Neville et Luna, ainsi que Ginny, mais ils avaient voulu quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel pour leur mission avec les horcruxes. 

Ron l'avait clairement reçu vu que lui et Bill arrivèrent même pas deux minutes après qu'elle l'ait envoyé, Bill vérifia son travail, enleva une protection qui avait été dissimulé et ils entrèrent dans le magasin, les autres arrivant ensuite. Ils allèrent au sous sol du magasin, où Harry désactiva les protections autour du passage secret avec le mot de passe que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Il descendit ensuite dans le tunnel pour désactiver la dernière mesure de sécurité mise en place par le directeur, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'alerter Mac Gonnagal de leur présence, elle les suivrait et chercherait à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Si Voldemort apprenez que des gens savaient à propos de ses horcruxes alors tout était fini, et ce n'était pas un risque qu'ils souhaitaient prendre. Ils n'étaient pas tous, Iris, d'accord avec les actions du directeur, mais ils savaient à quel point cette information était importante. 

"Je me rappelais pas que ça faisait si mal au dos." râla Sirius après un moment

"C'est ton âge avancé qui parle." répondit de suite Iris, une légère trace de sourire apparaissant sur son visage, elle suivait son frère et était suivie par Bill, ils avaient tous enlevé les sortilèges de dissimulations, ils n'étaient plus nécessaires à présent

"Hey." protesta de suite Sirius, et Remus qui avait le même âge, néanmoins le groupe entier souriait et c'était clairement une bonne chose. La mission était importante, la guerre était toujours présente mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger là et il valait mieux qu'ils en profitent pour se détendre un peu en tout cas. 

"Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un passage secret là et je croyais en connaître pas mal." râla Charlie 

Le reste du trajet se passa de manière similaire, avec des piques maintenant un air de légèreté dans le groupe, Iris et Harry participant un peu moins pour des raisons assez similaires quoique différentes en même temps. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retourner à Poudlard, les souvenirs de la mort de Dumbledore et de l'attaque de mangemort étaient un peu trop présents dans ses pensées et dans ses cauchemars. Quand à Iris, elle n'avait pas eu le même lien avec Dumbledore du coup sa mort la gênait moins, elle avait surtout été agacé par le sorcier qui avait tout fait pour les contrôler et ne lui avait jamais pardonné le fait qu'il les avait placé chez les Dursley. Non ce qui lui posait surtout un problème c'était ses actions lors de la bataille, elle avait certes accompagné son frère et Dumbledore pour aller voir les inferi, et avait été bloqué avec Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité, sauf qu'au lieu de courir après Rogue, elle avait attaqué Dolohov qui avait été au dessus du corps de Neville. La vision du corps du sorcier percutant le mur avec un trou béant dans la poitrine après un  _Reducto_ continuait de la hanter. Non pas pour les raisons que la plupart pensaient, elle ne regrettait pas son geste, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait particulièrement coupable et c'était justement ça qui la hantait. Elle avait peur de ce que ça voulait dire, qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais en elle. Parce que non elle ne regrettait pas du tout le fait qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, surtout pas alors qu'il avait été sur le point de faire du mal à un de ses proches et qu'il était l'homme qui avait failli tuer Hermione l'année passée, ainsi que la personne responsable de la mort des oncles des Weasley. Ron l'avait remercié, de même que Fred et George, elle connaissait assez les jumeaux pour savoir qu'ils avaient voulu faire payer à Dolohov ses actions, et le fait qu'ils n'aient plus à le faire, qu'ils n'allaient pas risquer leurs vies comme ça... c'était un soulagement pour la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes. 

Après s'être hissé hors du passage secret, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à ressortir la carte du maraudeur, ils ne voulaient pas être trouvés par MacGonnagal par exemple, il l'avait sorti juste avant qu'ils ne sortent du passage. Voyant que tous les résidents de Poudlard étaient loin de leur position il fit signe à sa soeur. 

"Okay, je vais charmer le portrait." elle soupira, amusée de voir les réactions de Sirius et Remus à ses mots, elle s'approcha du portrait de Sir Wuldric un sorcier qui était assis dans un fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable, sa pipe dans la bouche et un verre d'alcool dans la main, enfin elle supposait que c'était de l'alcool il n'avait jamais voulu répondre. Avec ses longs cheveux blancs et sa moustache bien entretenue il était très amical, bien qu'il ne l'était qu'avec ceux qui étaient polis envers lui. Le passage secret était connu de très peu, et certainement pas des maraudeurs. "Ser Wuldric accepteriez vous de nous rendre service en nous laissant passer, je vous assure que nous ne causerons aucun ennui pour la directrice et que nous ne vous dérangerons pas d'avantage." 

"Une mission alors ?" il demanda en se grattant le menton, mais Iris ne changea pas d'expression, ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne fasse un grand sourire "Excellent Iris, excellent, je ne peux rien deviner de votre expression, vous avez bien progressé. Vous pouvez passer." il accepta en ouvrant le passage 

"Merci Ser Wuldric, pour les leçons et pour votre permission." s'inclina Iris avant d'avancer, elle connaissait très bien ce passage et de ce fait était celle qui ouvrait la marche. Le passage était un des plus secrets dans Poudlard, il permettait d'accéder tous les étages si seulement vous saviez comment vous diriger, sinon il était un véritable labyrinthe. Iris avait pris le temps, elle avait rencontre Ser Wuldric un jour où elle avait fondu en larme après une rencontre avec des serpentards, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'elle et Harry avaient été nommé champions, il l'avait poussé à se reprendre et à avoir un meilleur contrôle sur elle même, une leçon qui avait été vitale l'année d'après avec Ombrage. Et ça avait été cette année là, en cherchant à éviter le crapaud en chef qu'elle avait découvert pleinement ce passage, guidée par des conseils de Wuldric. Mener le chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage était facile pour elle. 

"Vous aviez besoin ..." demanda hésitant Remus en voyant Iris et Hermione entrer dans les toilettes des filles, il s'arrêta de parler en voyant Ron et Harry suivre leurs exemples sans le moindre problème ou hésitation 

"Le passage pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets se trouve là." expliqua Harry 

"Oui, Serpentard était un pervers." confirma Ron qui essayait de plaisanter même si son visage était un peu pâle, ça n'avait pas été un de ses fins d'années favorites, loin de là même. Sa petite sœur avait été prise en otage, son meilleur ami et Iris avaient du aller combattre un basilik tandis que lui était coincé avec Lockart à attendre et enlever des rochers.

"Harry tu es revenu." dit avec joie le fantôme des toilettes : Mimi Geignarde 

"Bonjour Mimi." salua Harry un peu gêné par l'attitude du fantôme 

"Hey Mimi, on va descendre, tu veux venir avec nous ?" proposa Iris qui était plus à l'aise avec le fantôme, aidé par le fait que Mimi ne la reluquait pas dans la douche et ne lui faisait pas d'avance

"Non ça va Iris, je ne veux pas voir le monstre, vivant ou mort." refusa Mimi 

"Prêts ?" demanda Harry à sa soeur et Ron qui lui rendirent un sourire hésitant 

"Pas de Lockart à balancer en premier cette fois." soupira Iris "Mais faut le faire.  _Ouvre toi_." elle finit en fourchelangue observant avec une pointe d'appréhension le passage s'ouvrir 

"Pas de monstre en bas non plus." pointa Ron "Je vois pas Jedusor glisser comme ça et surtout pour remonter..." 

" _Escaliers."_ siffla cette fois Harry et ils virent les escaliers apparaître "Allez, faut y aller." il dit décidé avant d'ouvrir la marche, suivi après une seconde d'hésitation par Iris et puis Ron 

Ils devaient trouver du venin de basilik après tout et fouiller la Chambre des Secrets pour voir si il y avait ou non un horcruxe. Pas le temps de faire des crises ou de paniquer. 


End file.
